Hangover
by NayUchiha
Summary: -Auch -un dolor se apodero de su cabeza nuevamente así como un recuerdo volvió-Escuchaba música, todo le daba vueltas, y veía una Masaki bailando sobre sus pantalones, 'Hey Kaiba a que el virgen aquí eres tú'


Sintió un dolor increíble apoderarse de su cabeza apenas abrió los ojos. La luz le molestaba, sentía nauseas. -Estúpida resaca-murmuró. Decidió permanecer con sus ojos cerrados después de todo, él era su propio jefe y nadie podría decirle a qué hora llegar a su trabajo. Aún así, para la próxima tendría más control de lo que hacía y sobre si mismo, un CEO no se comporta de esa manera. Decidió abrir nuevamente sus ojos, no podía permanecer todo el día en la cama. ¿Quién manejaría su empresa? ¿Esos incompetentes que trabajaban para él? Jamás permitiría aquello, perdería la empresa en un día.

Abrió los ojos para ver un techo un poco pequeño, a decir verdad demasiado pequeño para ser su aposento. Se imaginó encontrar que el techo se hubiese encogido ''Sí que estoy mal'' pensó. Miró a su derecha y vislumbró de inmediato un bureau con un retrato un poco desconcertante. Anzu Masaki estaba en él, con esa sonrisa solo de ella. Eso le otorgó una especie de pista del porque se sentía tan cálida la cama. No quería mirar a la izquierda. No se atrevía a mirar a la izquierda porque ya sabía lo que encontraría. Y lo sentía, un calor proveniente de ese lado de la cama y pues, unas manos por su cintura.

''Vamos Seto Kaiba voltea'', se decía el CEO en su cabeza, ''tú eres el hombre que ideo un plan perfecto a los nueve. Aquel hombre que ha educado y criado a su hermano solo. El mismo que dirige una empresa multimillonaria a los 19. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser voltear la cabeza y confirmar lo que estás pasando? ''Otro dolor pulsante le atravesó la cabeza interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –mierda- susurro ala mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Esperó unos segundos. Juntó todo el valor que le quedaba y miro a su izquierda.

-Maldición- murmuro por lo bajo, estaba metido en un tremendo lio, así que las únicas palabras que el joven genio pudo mencionar fueron esas. Clases de oratoria, catedra, literatura y al parecer su vocabulario se veía minimizado a vulgaridades vacías.

'' ¿Cómo me metí en esto? ''pensó y es que no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada a parte de estar en un estúpido club, porque Roland y Mokuba le habían dicho que no gozaba de su juventud o que se perdía el presente. Y terminaron convenciéndolo con excusas estúpidas como que tenía que tener cultura general para los negocios o lucir normal para los ojos de los empresarios. Ahora necesitaba pensar como soltarse del agarre que le tenía la chica por la cintura.

No podía negar que Masaki tenía lo suyo. Pero ya esos sentimientos que creía haber tenido por ella hace mucho tiempo que los sello. Según él era solo la rivalidad que sentía por Yugi y el apego que aquel sentía por ella, lo que hacía desearla. Estaba totalmente desnuda a su lado, y sentía su aliento en sus costillas. Quería despertarla y preguntar que paso la noche anterior. Pero tomando en cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos bajo las sabanas. Y tomando en cuenta que la jaqueca que llevaba no lo dejaba pensar bien, porque ya estaba pensando en que hermosa era la chica….Mejor la dejaba quieta donde estaba.

Se soltó del agarre de la morena como pudo, este se sonrojo un poco al ver sus pechos totalmente desnudos al verla boca arriba en la cama. Increíble mujer pensó el joven, que más daba admitir la verdad, ya se había acostado con ella. Busco su ropa interior en la pequeña habitación pero no los encontraba,-Vamos que tan difícil puede ser, esta aposento es del tamaño de mi baño – murmuró. Estaba cansado, con resaca y enojado solo quería salir de allí. Miró en el closet, pero nada, así que se le ocurrió ver debajo de la cama y wala! el CEO al fin encontró sus boxes.

Su ropa era otra historia, ¿de verdad tendría que despertar a Masaki?- ¿Qué demonios hiciste mi ropa mujer?- seguía diciendo pero solo lo bastante alto para que solo él mismo pudiera escuchar. Analizando todas las posibilidades el CEO comenzó a pensar, ''Ok, estoy en la casa de Masaki al juzgar por las fotos y la ropa, pero antes de eso estaba en un club, quizás tuvimos sexo pero eso no es segu…-fue interrumpido por una extraña sensación en su pie- demonios!-El pie del CEO se vio cubierto de un líquido blanco baboso que salía de un…. ¿preservativo?-Genial! Ahora tengo esperma en mi pie, al menos utilice un preservativo-, y miro a los lados para buscar algo con lo que limpiarse el pie y se sorprendió al ver algo mas- Ok…cuatro -Habían cuatro preservativos usados, incluyendo el que piso que al parecer estaba roto. Y pensar que lo hizo con ella entre tantas mujeres.

Decidió pasar de eso, de la chica desnuda, de los preservativos usados, del roto y tratar de seguir localizando su ropa, decidió salir de la habitación, no sin antes ver que no hubiera nadie. Si era visto por los padres de la chica. Estaba frito. Miró todo el lugar y pudo observar desde allí su pantalón en medio de las escaleras salió corriendo a buscarlos y se los colocó. Siguió bajando las escaleras y en medio de la Sala encontró su camisa.

-Ok. Ahora solo faltan mis zapatos y mi chaqueta...y mis recuerdos de anoche- se dijo, pues todo era un monologo entre el CEO y su conciencia. Un monologo.

-Auch -un dolor se apodero de su cabeza nuevamente así como un recuerdo volvió-Escuchaba música, todo le daba vueltas, y veía una Masaki borrosa bailando sobre sus pantalones _, ''Hey Kaiba a que el virgen aquí eres tú!''_

Decidió sentarse en el sofá, ya se había dado cuenta que nadie había en la casa, su cabeza le mataba, no tenía ni idea de la hora, decidió buscar su celular en sus pantalones, y al menos allí estaba. Hizo una llamada.

-Señor, ¿dónde está? ¿Está bien? Fui a buscarle anoche pero no lo encontré en la disco, he tratado de comunicarme pero no contestaba el teléfono- su trabajador se escuchaba muy preocupado del otro lado de la línea.

-Roland- hizo una pausa y susurro-cállate.

-Si señor.-Roland estaba mucho mejor ahora que escuchaba al CEO, quedo en ir a buscarlo pero cuando volvió no estaba, y eso era muy preocupante, nunca le había pasado, los del lugar le dijeron que se fue con una mujer, se sintió más aliviado, pero aun así, él era el encargado de la seguridad del presidente de Kaiba Corp, y apreciaba mucho a su jefe.

-¿Qué tal está Mokuba?- Kaiba solo necesitaba saber que él estaba bien. Entonces su mundo volvía a girar.

-Está durmiendo señor. Está bien.

-Ven a buscarme, estoy en la casa de Anzu Masaki- dijo el nombre un tono más bajo.

-En… -El joven guardaespaldas, no sabía cómo responder a eso, se les perdieron las palabras, y es que de todas las mujeres que su jefe decidiese estar, Masaki ni siquiera estaba en la lista-si…- pauso de nuevo en tartamudeos- sí señor.

Se levantó del sofá y camino frente a un espejo para luego volverse y observase la espalda llena de arañazos, quedando estupefacto. Recordó todo. La apuesta. El alcohol. El sexo. Esa mujer. Y nuevamente la jaqueca lo atravesaba, mejor no pensar en nada más. Se colocó la camisa, pero aún no aparecían los zapatos.

-La mato.

-¿Ah sí? -Una chica respondió a eso, mientras bajaba las escaleras envuelta en su toalla de baño, pareció salir de una ducha- Kaiba-Lo observaba desde la parte superior de las escaleras.

-No me llamabas así anoche- quiso molestarla de alguna forma, quería y deseaba salir triunfante de aquella casa.

-hmp…-Un sonrojo cruzo las mejillas de la chica, no se imaginó que la noche anterior se iba a encontrar a Kaiba señor cubo de hielo en un club, que hayan bailado y que encima se haya ido con él a la cama.

-Masaki, lo que paso entre nosot…-lo interrumpió la chica.

-Descuida Kaiba-dijo sentándose en las escaleras, ella no era una chica fácil, pero sabía que aquello solo fue, alcohol y el resultado de un reto. Sonó la bocina de un automóvil-Cierra la puerta al salir.

El CEO no podía creer que tan orgullosa y fría era esa mujer. Acaso él había terminado de hablar, recordaba muy bien la noche anterior, primero apuestas, luego los gemidos, los besos, el sudor, su virginidad, aunque la mañana no fue tan grata. La bocina de la limo sonó de nuevo.

-Hey Kaiba-la voz de la castaña hizo que el joven se diera la vuelta antes de abrir la puerta mirándola a los ojos directamente-Gané la apuesta- el CEO se sonrojo a lo que siguió-Sí que eras virgen-Dijo aquello con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, de esas de quien gana un gran premio-Me debes una cena.

El joven no podía argumentar aquello, la apuesta era una cena en la cima de la torre Kaiba a media noche, pero nunca pensó que en medio del alcohol y los besos declararía que aquella de hecho era su primera vez con una mujer. Nunca pensó que perdería tan fácil y humillantemente-Masaki…paso por ti a las 11 puntual-

-Ok-dijo la chica sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras de forma un poco seductora un tanto picara, se colocó frente al chico por solo unos cm para decir algo-Quiero aclarar algo Kaiba, sé muy bien que es esto- y señaló con un dedo a ambos- No te preocupes por malentendidos.

-Bien Masaki-seguía sin poder seguir la conversación con ella-lo que pasó no puede salir de nosotros.

-Bien- respondió acercándose más y su rostro torno un color carmín provocando el mismo efecto en su compañero - Pero si deseas, esta noche…-Puso un dedo en el pecho del joven quien sentía su corazón latir a mil por minuto- podríamos…- y el timbre del celular interrumpió los muy sonrojados jóvenes.

-Señor Kaiba- se escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- Roland

-Los padres de la señorita Masaki llegaron ¿qué hago?- Roland sonaba preocupado y no sin razón, estar en aquellas circunstancias en la casa de la joven acarrearía consigo muchos mal entendidos que no podría manejar por el momento. Bueno no mal entendidos realmente, pero ni esos podría manejar.

-Distráelos- respondió el joven moreno-Masaki-dijo dirigiéndose a la hermosa joven frente a el-A las once- A lo que la joven le respondió con una sonrisa.

Se podría ver la escena desde afuera, un CEO saliendo descalzo por la puerta trasera. A un Roland hablando con los padres de Anzu, de una especie de negocio matutino. Y una Anzu muy feliz, después de todo vio a Seto Kaiba confesar que sí era virgen. Y quizás le daría algunas clases esa misma noche.


End file.
